The Creation of theCN tower
by Mallow64
Summary: Before you read...I have to tell you this, this was meant to be a school assignment....I had to write a fictional story about a modern day tower, so don't tell me that's not how the CN tower was created....I know this story is fictional....


The Creation of the CN Tower  
  
I am going to say this again if you missed the summary this is a FICTIONAL story I had to write for school, also if you read real close you can tell I am a 100% Cloud/Aeris fan and this story can also tell you what country I live in and if you can guess what country that is I'll write you a story, but it CAN'T BE Tifa/Cloud or Aeris/and anyone else I really hate those.....  
  
  
  
Many eons ago the universe was totally blank and was filled with nothing. However from the cosmos a powerful being was created, he gave himself a name and he was called Obocohc. Obocohc hated the nothingness and decided to create something for his own amusement, he created planets (nine in total) and named them, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. He gave those planets, moons, and added stars and finally created the sun (That last one he had created out of total fun and looked like they had no purpose yet.) Despite all that he had done he was still bored and than came up with a new wonderful idea for more amusement.  
  
Obocohc started an experiment; what if creatures lived on one of his planets and did what they needed to survive all the fun Obocohc could create doing that. He got started on work right away; he chose earth as the planet that would support his creatures, he created everything from the biggest whale to the smallest mouse. While he was working he got the idea to create a super special creature called humans who would stand out from the rest, Obocohc soon after chuck out that idea saying it wouldn't work. At last after several days of designing animals, Obocohc was finished. He stood back and witnessed his work, but soon learned that only some of his creations wanted to come out while others didn't for those creatures were afraid of the darkness. Obocohc came up with a solution, he put lights into the sun and shone it on the earth. This presented with another problem, while the creatures that were afraid of the dark came out, the ones that like the dark hid away. Obocohc came up with another solution he put darkness in the moon of earth and shone that on the earth, because he wanted all his creations a chance to come out he made the earth slowly rotate around the sun and the moon slowly rotate around the earth.  
  
However creation of life on earth changed Obocohc, he began to think he was superior and soon grew lazy from his work. Obocohc decided to create an assistant, who will tend to the earth while he lazed around and amused himself some more, and thus he created Duolc. Obocohc told Duolc of his duties and he left to go somewhere far away. Duolc was loyal to his creator and tended the earth, he appointed himself as a god of courage and power, and he gave the animals a reason to fight on and their will to survive when things looked bleak for their survival. However Duolc began to grow very lonely, the animals were fine companions, but he wanted someone to talk to, someone to share his feelings with, like the animals who had mates. Duolc in one of his lonely moods, one day while walking the earth spied an exquisite flower that was more beautiful than any flower he had ever witnessed and like him, it was growing all by itself alone near no other flowers. Duolc practically fell in love with the flower wondered how beautiful the flower would be if it had an actual form like himself, Duolc decided to give it one, and his guess was right for the flower became an incredibly beautiful goddess. Duolc named her Aeri and offered her the position of his queen. Aeri falling in love with her creator only naturally agreed so she was appointed the position of the goddess of flowers, plant life and also of love, she made sure that animals were not ignorant of love so they could find a mate to keep their own race going.  
  
The two were very happy and together had three wonderful children. Their names were Daj, Iris and Zache. They were very special children, for the moment they were born they brought "earth elements" to the planet. Daj brought lightning and he could control the sky with it, Iris brought water and she created the vast oceans where some creatures decided to live in and Zache brought fire, which was always created after one of Daj's thunderbolts struck something that could make it go off. Duolc and Aeri were proud that their children could create such mysterious gifts to the earth and made them gods and goddess of the particular element they created. The children sometimes worked together, like for example when water was needed in places Iris could not reach had the water go travel to Daj where he would make it rain there. Zache created fire near old forests so they could be recycled as earth and soil and make new forests, however he sometimes went to far and Iris had to put out his mistakes.   
  
During all of this where was Obocohc? He one day returned to the earth and witness all Duolc did. He was impress by the new things he added but when he saw Aeri, he fell in love with her and felt that a creation of his did not deserve something so beautiful. Obocohc immediately told Duolc that he was no longer his assistant and he was to leave to create new things elsewhere but he could not travel with his wife and children and he promised that he will care for them while he was gone. Duolc was almost ready to agree but Aeri sensed falseness in Obocohc's words and was worried what Obocohc might do something to her and Duolc, she told how she really felt about Obocohc's promise. Duolc said that he already knew that Obocohc was going to betray him, but he was loyal to his creator and thought that if he took on Obocohc he will surely lose. Aeri could not believe her husband cowardliness, and told him that he should at least die fighting with honour instead of doing nothing and be put to death while someone made off with his wife and kids. Duolc at that moment felt a strange feeling that he had never felt before. He knew his wife was right, he had gone so far and created so much he couldn't simply give it all up, despite all odds Duolc knew he had a chance to win, Duolc was the first person to feel hope. Duolc instead of obeying Obocohc rebelled against him, it was a very close fight and Duolc looked like he was going to lose, luckily his children who had grown powerful themselves assisted him with their elemental powers and Duolc was victorious. Duolc could not destroy his creator despite what he planned to do, so he gave him a position to keep him busy, Obocohc was appointed the god of the dead and tended to the souls of the animals that passed on.  
  
Duolc was now god of the entire earth and universe having defeated his creator. Duolc now could create the planet in his image, with his family by his side. Duolc than came upon the discarded blueprints of humans that Obocohc had said would not have worked out. Duolc thought it would be interesting for a creature smarter than an ordinary animal worshipping his family and himself, it would also give everyone, including himself something to do. According to the blueprints, a tower was to do create the humans for him, and so after a few days work the tower was completed. The tower did what it had to do and created the very first humans and from that the human population grew. The humans were grateful of their gods who were always watching over them, they made the tower of their very first creation a holy shrine and named it the Creation of Nation's tower or the CN tower, as we know it today. It is still believed that even today the god Duolc and his family still watches over us and protects us.  
  
So R/R I hope you liked the story, fi you don't I don't mind this was for school anyway....and remember if you can guess the country I live in I'll write you a story of any choice except for the restrictions at the top.....peace :) 


End file.
